What A Mafia Should Be
by Hitman Alice
Summary: HIATUS- it has to be lot more sensible and understandable.
1. Chapter 1

Our Generation

-A Brand New Day-

_its a brand new day_

_changing on my way_

_this time imma sing and youre gonna hear_

_this time im gonna show you that i got the spirit_

_its a brand new day_

* * *

Tsuna ran excitedly out of his room, wearing his school uniform. He really seems excited, he didnt bother to sit at the dining room and eat breakfast with them, instead he stuffed his mouth with a piece of bread and quicly left for school.

How could he not? This day is the start of his high school life. He promised to make no more humiliation.

Its his Freshman Year!

He reached the school and saw a crowd of students standing in front, some are his old middle school classmates, and some are new faces in Namimori School. He could only gawk at the scene and eyes wide in excitement.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Tsuna snapped out of the scene and heard a familiar greeting.

"Yamamoto-kun!" he excalimed happily seeing a grinning Yamamato.

"Tenth!" Tsuna already perceived who called, and a panting Gokudera came afterward.

"Come on Tsuna, Gokudera, lets look for our class schedules." said Yamamoto, and the trio walked inside.

* * *

"Were lucky that were still in the same class even in high school." Yamamoto said looking at their schedule written on a small piece of paper. Tsuna was only walking in silence and seemed to be lonely and worried about something.

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked, noticing Tsuna's silence, he looked up and faked a smile at the two.

"Hey, its our class!" Yamamoto broke the silence, and they all walked inside the room.

Tsuna's first sight brought happiness inside of him, he smiled and relieved at that time, knowing that _"Sasagawa Kyoko"_ was also his classmate. Kyoko saw him and started waving at him. He smiled back and looked around, searching where he can sit.

"Over here, Tenth!" he heard Gokudera, and saw him saving a seat for him, while fighting with the other student. He sweat dropped and sighed heavily, then made his way next to him.

* * *

After filling the seats with students in the section, a teacher came in. He is in his mid-twenties, wearing an eyeglass, white polo and black pants. He stood in front of the students or _'Freshmen'_.

"Okay, Freshmen," he started, "I can see that some of you did not attend middle school here, and you may be unfamiliar with each other. So, would you all care to introduce yourselves. Stand here in front of the whole class, and tell us more about all of you." He explained and smiled at his advisory class.

* * *

Well this story is actually about episode 203. There are rumors that its the last episode of anime, some says it will just be in a long hiatus, so I decided to put my own continuation. By the way, KHR is not mine. And I accept OCs for this story. :)

-Love,

Hecate Artemis


	2. Chapter 2

Our Generation

-That Should Be Me-

_that should be me,_

_wearing those rings,_

_this is so wrong,_

_i can't go on,_

_till you believe that,_

_that should be me_

* * *

The classes were now finished and all Freshmen stampede out of the classroom door. Tsuna decided to stay a little while on his seat and waited for the crowd to fade. There were five students left inside, Tsuna with Yamamoto and Gokudera beside him, and two girls a few seats away glaring at Tsuna. He shrieked in his mind and his face painted a tensed expression.

"Tenth, what's wrong?" Gokudera asked noticing Tsuna in anxiety.

Yamamoto also glanced at them hearing Gokudera, "Why?" he asked.

Tsuna remained silent and gulped, his skin formed goose bumps felling horrified at the two transfer students. Yamamoto turned his head to where Tsuna was looking and saw two foreigner students.

"Hey! Danica and Milan? Am I right?" Yamamoto greeted and tried to recognize them.

The golden blonde haired girl, with brown eyes, bangs and a silver hair clip in waist length hair, in school's uniform smiled at him, "Yes. Yes I am... Danica." she answered.

Yamamoto looked at the girl beside _Danica_, longing for an introduction. Her icy blue orbs only rolled over him and turned her head away with her silky black shoulder length hair swayed with her head, she also wears the school uniform.

When the stampede faded, Danica whispered something to Milan and they left the room at once.

* * *

The three Vongolas were now on their way home .

"Did you saw how Milan stares at you, Tsuna?" Yamamoto started the conversation. Tsuna nodded and started to worry.

"_Milan... Milan... Milan..._" The two heard Gokudera whispering a name.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna caressed Gokudera.

"Huh?" he answered feeling surprised.

"Why did you keep calling on our new classmate's name?" Yamamoto interrogated.

"None of your business, _baseball freak_!" he scowled and turned away. Tsuna just shook his head and sighed heavily.

Silence filled the air again, and the trio continued walking.

"YOU'RE LATE!" they heard a voice from a far. The three looked around and saw nothing.

"UP HERE!" the voice shouted again, they looked up and saw two girls standing on top of an abandoned building.

The first girl crashed standing in front of them, making Tsuna and the two recognize her.

"D-did she... j-just jumped off... a 40 ft tall... b-building... ?" Tsuna stammered in amazement for Milan.

She only smirked, then looked up at the building, "Danica! How long do you plan on staying there?" she shouted at the blonde girl whose still standing on the rooftop.

Danica gulped, "Do I have to jump like you did, or can I just use the stairs?" she asked loud enough to make Milan hear.

"Just get down here!" Milan answered with peeve. "And the two of you..." she paused, turning at Yamamoto and Gokudera, "Can leave him now." referring _him_ as _Tsuna_. Danica came out panting from the abandoned building, "That's tiring, ya know..." she expressed exhaustedly.

"Go..." Milan requested calmly at the two guardians with her hands shooing them. While swaying her hands to make them leave, Gokudera noticed something on Milan's wrist. A silver bracelet with a snowflake pendant, he also scanned her face and detected a snowflake tattoo under her right eye.

"Yuki?" he called Milan in different name.

"You mean-" Milan was cut and shocked feeling two arms wrapped around her, pulling her in a tight embrace. Tsuna and Yamamoto were surprised as well and big question mark appeared on their heads.

"Hey!" Danica cried and pushed Gokudera away from her best friend, "Watch it, pervert!" she warned the Storm Guardian and curled her fingers into a fist, ready to punch Gokudera.

"If you dont want to leave there's no need to hug me! You could have at least said that you also wanna die!" Milan expressed madly at Gokudera, feeling embarassed.

Tsuna gasped hearing the_ dying_ thing, "Iiee! Otonda-san! What do you mean, what do you really want from me?" he asked panicking.

She smirked turning her face serious, "Because..." she started, "That should be me-" she paused and looked at the rings in Tsuna's fingers, "whose wearing those rings!" she declared, claiming for the Sky Vongola Ring.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is bad... I hope this wont make you stop reading the story, I'll make the 3rd chapter better. so please. And also, thanks for Shonen King for the OC.

and minna, please continue supporting.

-Love,

Hecate Artemis


	3. Chapter 3

Our Generation

-Can't Back Down-

_We can't back down_

_There's too much at stake_

_This is serious_

_Don't walk away_

_We can't pretend it's not happening_

_In our own backyard_

_Our own home plate_

* * *

Milan pulled out a piece of kunai from the small bag attached to her skirt and ran towards Tsuna to assault him directly. Gokudera and Yamamoto shielded Tsuna who was only standing and staring at the girl planning to hut him. Gokudera opened a red box with his ring flame and pointed the weapon to Milan, while Yamamoto's appears to be holding a katana with blue flames hulled on it. Milan paused int he middle of her attack and smirked wickedly, "I'm not that dumb todo such plain attack." she stated grimly, then Danica appeared from behind Tsuna with her striking the three.

* * *

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!" the crowd cheered as they curled around the fighting scene between a white-head boxing captain (w/c we all knew as Ryohei) and a black haired, ponytailed guy, with dark amber eyes in a black leather jacket and black pants, the one they call 'Yoshi". Yoshi's right hand wearing a black fingerless gloves punched up Ryohei and sent him flying away. "Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!" crowd cheered continuously and lifted him making him feel his victory over the 'former boxing captain'. He smiled arrogantly upon the realization and loving to hear the crowds cheer continues. Far from the scene, a red-head ponytailed girl with violet eyes in school's uniform was hiding and watching from bushes, she smirked at the arrogance she felt from Yoshi.

* * *

Gokudera struggled at the whip tied on them with Yamamoto who was just sitting quietly and calmly thinking of a possible way to defeat the opponents without hurting them, and Tsuna doing the same as him but feeling a bit annoyed at Gokudera's struggling beside him. "Just give me back MY ring and I will let go of you..." Milan cleared, waiting patiently for their answer, but did not received a reply. _'You dont know what you're asking for, Otonda-san... you didnt...' _Tsuna answered in his mind and pretended that he just fainted. "Tsuna!" "Tenth!" both Gokudera and Yamamoto exclaimed.

* * *

slow update. I know, school was stressful, having a hard time using computer. And I cant think of the best MALE character that would fit for the story. HELP!

-Love,

Hecate Artemis


	4. Chapter 4

**A Poem For Tsuna**

You watched him

You knew him

You hated him

You loved him

There's too many people who adore him

And there's bunch of villain who wants to kill him

But that would not change a thing

cause he's always been the best damn thing

Time passed by

He's gone too many fights

First with a bomber man

Then leveled up to a silly immortal

With his super intuition

He can manipulate situation

Then he perfected the X Burner

A technique which defeated a villain leader

He's always been a loser

'Til he became the boss of all gangster

Without his home tutor

He'll always been like that forever

He always knew what he was

He was sure to what he want

He liked to live an ordinary life

When he knows he's An extra ordinary guy

A hopeless loser

A helpful gangster

A cute and coward boy

But a cool mafia boss.

* * *

The poem sucks. :). But I have to post this, because I need to announce that I'll put this story on a vacation :( I dont want to but I have to... I reformat the computer which means all files got deleted. It'll be back. I Promise in front of the River of Styx. :) But right now I need to focus on my new story... :) (If you knew Fushigi Yuugi, please read.)

-Love,

Hecate Artemis.


	5. Chapter 5

-The Other Side-

_If you could see_

_The other side of me_

_I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell_

_The one that I want you to know_

_If only I could show_

_I want you to see_

_The other side of me_

_

* * *

_

"She's in Japan?" a silver-haired man, in his 22 years of age, standing elegantly in his gray suit and black tie, asked the Cavallone Decimo standing next to him. Dino nodded in confirmation, "She's with Danica, they went there... without telling us" he added. "I think I should follow her now." the silver haired stated worriedly, "Ito!" he called one of his subordinates and it quickly got up from his seat. "Yes, Boss?" he asked. "Uh, Emil... Why don't we just let them know themselves how different the Vongola Decimo is?" Dino suggested but received a shook of head from Emil. "I know, but she's not fine yet..." Emil explained with Dino nodding to him perceiving the explanation. "Arrange everything, I need t-" Emil was cut off by Dino who cleared his throat, "I mean WE need to be in Japan as soon and early as possible." he cleared and the subordinate immediately followed.

* * *

"Sawada-san?" Milan spoke out shaking the faint-pretender Tsuna. "No... This is not good..." she stated freaking a bit. While Yamamoto and Gokudera were only watching her, confused.

After a minute, the captives except for Tsuna was surprised because Milan was releasing the ties of the rope.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" Gokudera asked Milan but she did not respond thinking that he was talking to someone.

"I think Gokudera was talking to you, Missie." Yamamoto whispered to her.

She looked at him fiercely.

...

...

...

"Would you shut your damn mouth up! I was trying to release you!" Milan shouted furiously at Yamamoto.

* * *

"Onii-san? Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked her brother Ryohei noticing his sudden loneliness, not being the EXTREME Ryohei she always knew.

"Yes. And I don't wanna talk about it, please, Kyoko." he answered without even looking at her.

Kyoko looked down at her feet and stopped from walking. "I'm sorry. I think I know now." She said and just watched her brother walking ahead of her. _'It's Akiyama-san... Isn't it?'_

Her thoughts broke up when she saw someone familiar walking along the street where she was still standing.

"Milan?" She recognized the girl and clearing her vision she only not saw her new classmate, but also Tsuna whom she was carrying with his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey! What happened?" Kyoko walked near them and asked.

"Would you just help me bring him in a hospital?" Milan asked back a bit irritated.

"O-okay." Kyoko answered helping her carry Tsuna with his free arm she wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

Danica went back to heir captive's place only to saw a two boys and Milan without them.

"What the fuck just happened here?" Danica exclaimed.

The two just shrugged their shoulders at her.

She slapped her own face and understood her very well.

"I know now..." she said while releasing the two, "Come on, they probably had gone to a hospital..." she explained, but when she turned, she was just alone.

"Yeah... they really could not stand me..." she whispered to herself and let out a sigh of sadness through the air.

* * *

Sorry for the very long wait... If there's still a reader? Please let me know through a review... :) And good news... My mind was full of OC now... hehe. no, not just OC but also for the chapters of this story. I just hope it's not bad... so, be back next week, cause there's so much more to come! -Lillan Artemis


	6. Chapter 6

-A Little Too Not Over-

_Memories supposed to fade_

_What's wrong with my heart_

_Should be strong movin' on_

_But I see you sometimes I try to hide_

_What I feel inside..._

_

* * *

_A nurse came out of a room inside the clinic. Kyoko and Milan stood up to talk with the nurse. "How was he?" Milan asked, still feeling a bit of guilt and worry. "Oh. Yes. Very Very Fine." the nurse answered in an obviously, lying manner, then passed the two girls. But the two did not mind the way she answered, Kyoko held Milan's wrist then dragged her gently inside the room.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko greeted Tsuna, who was now _'conscious'_. He smiled back at her, then shifted his gaze to Milan. The two started to throw shy glances with each other.

After a minute of silence, Milan cleared her throat then opened her mouth to speak up, "I'll just go, get some food and drinks for you..." she excused turning her look away from him, then quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Milan closed the door then leaned on it, giving herself a sigh of relief. _'I did a wrong move...' _she thought as flashbacks came flooding through her memories again.

_- There she was, four years younger, standing in the midst of celebration where the only people who were invited stood elegantly, waiting impatiently for her to touch the white grand piano, which matched simple dress, professionally._

_With her fingers so soft, she played the keys enchantingly._

_Music filled the night magically._

_Everything seemed to be perfect._

_But a sudden assault stopped the happiness of the birthday celebrant. Armed men in black suits dashed inside, unhesitatingly shooting all innocent people. Some saved their lives by escaping from inside, but some unfortunately didn't._

_The younger Milan was pulled by a younger Emil. He saved his younger sister's life, he brought her to a hidden basement inside his room and told her not to go out and wait until he came back. _

_But sets of hour ago, big brother was making the little girl worry. So she decided to sneak out to and tried to find him. She paced terribly back and forth inside the crimson blood flooding house, shouting big brother's name in a broke voice. Then someone familiar blocked in her way. A young blonde haired lady, older then her but younger than big brother. She knew who it was. Her icy blue orbs like hers stared fiercely at her. It was her, her big sister... but why? Why is she pointing a gun at her?_

_Questions filled the young girls mind.-_

_

* * *

_

Silent tears fell from her eyes continuously.

"Tsuna-kun, I think Milan might be needing some of my help right now, I'll just follow her. Do you mind if I left you alone here?" Kyoko asked.

"No, I don't mind. I really think you should follow her." Tsuna assured, then Kyoko opened the door to find Milan. But it surprised her to see a weeping Milan beneath.

"Are you okay?" Kyoko asked, walking beside her.

Milan seemed surprised then wiped her tears. "Y-yes. There's just a dust in my eye." She lied.

Kyoko did not seemed to believe her but still respected her privacy.

* * *

Flashbacks of Milan was not yet finished... And if you think like this story was only revolving around her, sorry, but she'll really play an important role...

well, lacked time again and forgot what I have to say! just review, kindly, please... -Lillan Artemis


	7. Chapter 7

-Gotta Find You-

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
_

_I need to find you , I gotta find you  
_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
_

_I need to find you  
_

_I gotta find you ..._

* * *

Squealing of girls were heard around the Namimori High School. Yoshi stood in the middle of the girls crowding him.

"Whoa whoa... Give Yoshi some space..." Yoshi ordered the girls with them quickly following him. But the moment the girls gave him some space, he spotted a pretty young lady through the space. With her hair so silky, straight, and long, he follow his gaze as it flew with the air. She wore a white tank top and a black skirt and formal shoes. Then her lovely grey eyes turned swiftly at his. He heard his heart pounding then quickly parted the girls from him.

"Hi. How may I help you?" he asked, feeling a bit nervous as he approached the lady.

She then just stared at him blankly for a while. Then she looked away. "No thanks... There's nothing you could do..." she answered shyly and had ran away from him.

Yoshi stood now alone, he looked around to see for the girls crowding him before, but they were now gone because of the fiery jealous they felt when Yoshi chose a single lady over them.

"Lose your luck over ladies eh?" a manly voice greeted him. He looked behind and saw a boy with the Namimori High's uniform, which had his brown eyes staring to mock him. He shook his head to make his prone black hair turn into messily spiked again.

Then an evil aura both enveloped the two lad

* * *

The said lady reached a big, white mansion. She rang the doorbell near the black gates twice, but there's no responding. She sighed exasperatedly then searched something in her pocket. Her eyes widen as she put her other free hand to grope for something in her other pocket.

"DARN! Damn key! I forgot inside my room! And the house was locked!" she shouted while jingles join her cursing caused by her kicking of the gates. _'There's no other choice...'_ she thought, then started pulling her self together, took a deep breathe, closed her eyes, lengthen her skirt a bit, then... A pretty lady was watched by many people in the village as she tried to climb through the gates... because she was desperate to go inside.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun! We're back!" Kyoko greeted as she and Milan entered the hospital room.

"Here." Milan said, handing him a lunch box.

"T-thanks..." he thanked her, still feeling a bit shy, though Milan already passed through it and regain her composure.

"Whatever" she answered, sighing.

"A-llow me to help you, Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko offered voluntarily to him.

Milan just shook her head, she sat on a couch, leaning her head to the wall. She crossed her arms over her chest, starting to close her eyes for a sleep. Unending memories flash backing again...

-_"Onee-chan?" young Milan asked the young blonde with the gun still held by hand and had her icy blue orbs ferociously glaring at her._

_"Don't call me that!" she scowled at the youngest._

_"But w-what d-did I do?" Milan asked. Her voice broking, her eyes raining, and her heart shattering from pain._

_"You owe a lot from me! and even your life... was not enough to pay for it... Yes Bianca, I did it... It was all my doing... I ruined your party, I killed your parents, and now it's your turn to die!" she explained but it seems like it still wasn't clear for her._

_"W-what hap... pened to y-you?" crying Milan asked again._

_She smirked, then pulled the trigger of the gun five times._

_And a young victim was lying bloody on the tiles of floor..._

_"Cali! Stop!" that voice made her stop, and her eyes became emotionless..._

_Milan still could only see anything but blur and only hearing like soft whispers in her ear._

_Cali looked at the speaker, "O-Onii san..." she whispered the a tear fell from her eye._

_She also shot him, but only caused a wound on his shoulders and got her chance to escape._-

* * *

Cali stood in front of Namimori High School, she wore a white shirt and a jeans and simple shoes. _'I gotta find you...'_

* * *

Hi. It's been a while...

another confusing chapter again for you... :)

really sorry about that...

by the way... maybe after a chapter, or two, or three, or so on... that would be the end for this arc... and for the new arc, there will be new mafia families...

I was kind of suffering from a bit depression and excuse if I would not be able to update soon.

While I'm looking for my place in this world, I was also looking for an interesting character for this story, it's just in case you have an interesting OC, mind if I have one of them here?

( The characters were to be added for the new families, so here's the Character Sheet)

**Nero Famiglia** _(Black Crafts)_ (Flames: Nero, Verde, Blu, Rosso, Giallo)

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Flame: (Nero was for the boss)

Rank: (Boss/Guardian/Underling)

Appearance:

Birthmark: (Must Be The color of flame)

Personality:

Background:

Abilities: (All Skills + Wiz Crafts)

Weapons:

Bosco Famiglia (Nature's Permanence) (Flames: Wind, Rain, Snow, Sun, Leaves)

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Flame: (Leaves for the Boss)

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Background:

Abilities: (All skills + Nature control)

Weapons:

mmmmmmm

I was too sleepy to type more... maybe next chapter again... I was hoping to receive a helping hand... (through pm, please)

don't forget to review...


End file.
